A Ventus Game
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Shun saves a mysterious girl from the Vexos and brings her to the Resistance questions start to arise.Why are the Vexos after her what is she hiding? Can Shun brake her of her secrets or will she never let go of her past? ShunXOC bad sum
1. Chapter 1

_Taya- Hello fellow writers and readers._

_Shun- I don't think they want to hear your hole speech._

_Taya- Well your no fun, you didn't even let me get started._

_Shun- Am I not supposed to have fun myself?_

_Taya- Fine you think that is funny then you are stuck doing disclaimer -turns frustrated-_

_Shun- Okay -shrugs- Bakugan dose not belong to her only the extra characters and the plot line._

Chapter 1

I was out relaxing on a breezy hill with Ingram by my side. Dan and the rest of the resistance had left to get some supplies. It was just Marucho and I here holding down the fort.

"Shun!!!" came a familiar squeaky high pitched voice.

I opened one eye and looked at the small blond running towards me.

"Yeah" I sighed out.

"I need you, well.. I don't someone else does," Marucho squeaked incoherently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up.

"There is someone out there" Marucho clarified pointing out to the horizon "they need your help, the Vexos have attacked, help them."

I got the idea and stood to my feet"

"Ingram" I simply stated. She came over to me and allowed me to climb onto her.

'Where am I going Marucho?" I asked looking to him for direction.

"Head out to where Alpha City was, that is where you can find them and be careful Shun" Marucho said with confident eyes. I nodded and Ingram and I flew off.

* * *

The two of us reached Alpha city, or where it used to reside, Ingram landed letting me off. She looked to me for directions as if she needed them from me.

"Ingram, you do an aerial check, I will start on foot," I suggested even though I wasn't just suggesting.

"Yes Shun," Ingram agreed and flew off in the opposite direction. I started my search on foot but didn't see a sole around.

I sighed frustrated " Marucho if this was some type of joke Dan set up I… huh" I stopped my feet from running and caught a glimpse of a girl sitting under one of the few spots of shade. She looked like hell. I ran over to he and knelt down. Instantly her head snapped up in my direction. I saw her eyes first and they held fear within them but a strong cense of will power.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you I am here to help" I reassured her even though we hadn't made any other form of communication. She nodded slowly and griped tightly onto my green overcoat, but let go soon after for she ended up in a violent coughing fit. I looked down at her to examine her condition and noticed that she looked as if she had been out here for days. My first reaction to make sure she was okay was to check her temperature. Slowly I reached out for her forehead and placed the back of my hand to it. I growled low when I felt how warm she was. I looked into her eye's once again.

"I need to get you back to headquarters," I told her. She nodded with out hesitation and got to her feet. She wobbled there but stood confidently.

"slow down, you are in no condition to be walking on your own" I lectured. She looked at me strangely and I turned my back to her. Suddenly I felt a loose grip on my neck and I pushed her onto my back. I sped off in the direction Ingram went in calling her name so we could head back. The girl whispered ever so lightly in my ear.

"Careful… Vexos… are still….here"

I took head in her warning the last thing I wanted was a battle, but her news was just about as helpful as when Dan is your partner on a sugar high.

'Well well, If it isn't one of the Resistance?" I heard a sadistic remark. I whorled around to come in contact with the over happy Lync.

"What do you want Lync?" I asked sounding ridicules.

"Hand over the girl and you and your Bakugan can walk free," He answered holding out his hand.

"Not a chance Lync" I snapped back.

"Shun" I heard my name called. I looked to the sky and Ingram was landing next to me.

"Nice timing Ingram" I complemented as she returned to me in ball form.

"If you want the Girl Lync than you are gonna have to battle me for her," I challenged him.

"Fine by me," Lync shrugged jumping down from his sitting pose up high. I tried to get the girl to lie down but she refused, she was quite the fighter.

"You have to take it easy, Let me handle him and we can be on our way," I explained to her.

"No, Please let me fight by your side, In can help" she pressured me.

"You can barely stand on your feet, how are you going to brawl?" I asked with a sigh.

"I know right now…. I may seem hopeless, but trust me I can help, pleas let me battle," She begged grabbing my shirt tightly. I caved at her request and the reason, well at that point I didn't know.

"Fine, maybe this battle will go faster" I said helping her to her feet. She lost her balance for a moment but stabled herself and gave me a confident smile of a brawler.

"Ready Lync" I asked turning my attention to the Vexos scum across the way.

"When ever you are, just don't cry when you lose," He taunted.

"GAUNTLET STRIKE!!!!"

"I will start this game, Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Ingram stand," I exclaimed.

"Aluze Stand" Lynk called on his bakugan. I looked over to my partner. She tossed a small green ball to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl, Skyress stand" She called out.

"Skyress," I said in absolute shock. There before me on the field was my original partner.

"Good to see you again Shun, I was hoping it wouldn't be in this situation though" She greeted me like she always did.

Lync laughed in appeasement, " Well if I don't have both Ventus bakugan here, what luck."

I was still stunned. My Skyress was standing in front of me.

"Shun, you must focus" Ingram said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Right, Ability card activate, Shadow Split" I slipped the card into my gauntlet.

"Ability card, Ventus Bond" My partner called activating the card. I looked at her confused.

"Ventus Bond what dose that do?' I asked having never herd of the card.

Keeping her eyes on the battle she answered "This combines both of our G powers as long as we are brawling Ventus attributed bakugan"

I noticed that she was taking staggered short breaths and looked faint. I'm sure it was the heat that was doing this to her, I had to get her back and fast.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked bring my concentration back to the battle.

"Yeah' She answered with out even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Shun focus" Ingram repeated again. I blinked back into reality as Lync played his Air lance ability card.

She pulled another card out and played it

"Ability activate, Power Down" I looked over at her again. She was naming off cards that I had never even herd of before. Who was this girl and what did she have that the Vexos wanted?

"Power Down automatically drops your opponents G-power to zero, an instant win for us" She answered as Skyress returned to her.

"Nice move" I complemented.

"We still haven't won yet," She said .

Lync frustrated set his gate card down and re-summoned Aluze to the battle.

I smiled with confidence in myself and my partner "Let's go Ingram, Bakugan Stand"

"Skyress stand" She spoke out. When I looked over in her direction she was on the ground. I ran to her side worried for her health more than anything else.

"I am fine" She snapped at me with the same kind of strength that was in her eyes "Let's finish this."

I nodded and looked over at the battle

"Ability activate, Silent wind' She said, "This card paralyzed your bakugan leaving him wide open, meaning Lync your through" She told him cutting her eyes in a demeaning manner. I played on last Ability card.

"Ability activate, Wind power: Soaring Strike Shot, Finish this Ingram" I said.

'My pleasure" Ingram commented and with that the field closed and we had won. Lync ran in the other direction annoyed with his lose. I looked down to the mystery girl in my arms and she was barley awake gripping my overcoat. I looked to Ingram.

"We need to head back now and get there fast" I said to Ingram.

"Indeed, she needs medical help, get on. Skyress I suggest you follow us" Ingram stated as I settled myself and the girl on Ingram.

"Will do, and thank you" She said lowering her head.

The four of us flew off back to headquarters where I knew a hole story was about to unfold.

_Taya -Jumps up- yes end of chapter 1_

_Shun- whose the girl? And SKYRESS, What is She doing there? _

_Taya-stick out tongue- your just gonna have to bare and find out like everyone else_

_Shun- That's not fair._

_Taya- Life's not fair. _

_So anyway now that Shun is ticked off at me I want to let you readers know something's. I thought this chapter was bad, really bad. I am new to the whole New Vestroia thing. And the rules for Bakugan change slightly. I am still learning so some of the battles may sound like this one I will try to make them better but give me time, pleas review I would like to see what people think of my first Bakugan story Catcha next Chapter I am brining the other resistance members _


	2. Chapter 2

_Taya- Hiya again here we are in chapter two_

_Shun- Am I gonna find out who this girl is or not in this chapter_

_Taya- Hold your hoses Shun, yes in this chapter we are gonna get to know a little about our mystery girl._

_Shun- And skyress?_

_Taya- I am not gonna spoil the hole chapter just do the disclaimer and listen._

_Shun -sighs softly- She isn't the owner of Bakugan but she dose own her characters and plot._

Chapter2

When we arrived I didn't waste any time getting her inside. I ran for the doors the minute my feet touched the ground. Dan was the first to lay eyes on me."Shun where have you been man" He asked giving me the all innocent act.

"No time, where are the others?" I asked smoothly.

"In the other room, why, is something wrong" Dan asked getting serious.

"I found her, out near Alpha city," I answered showing him the girl in my arms, "She needs medical attention fast. She has been out in the hot sun. no food, no water and fending off Vexos" I explained calmly.

"Okay I can get some medical supplies and let Mira know what's up, What do you need buddy" Dan asked with a wink of his eye.

"A cool compress for now I need to get her fever down," I explained heading towards the room I stayed in.

I had lied her limp body down on the extra bed in the room when Dan walked in with a wet face cloth and a some bottles in hand.

"Here is that compress you wanted and I brought some Advil and some other medication just incase you needed it" Dan said handing the cloth to me. I grabbed it and folded it into thirds placing the cool cloth on her head. I was hoping this would make her fever fall.

"Is there anything else I can get you buddy," Dan asked placing a confident hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and sighed. "No, I am good,"

"Okay, I hate tell you this now but Mira and the others wanted me to tell you that they want to talk when you were done tending to our guest" Dan said using the ridicules air quotes he picked up from Runo. I nodded and stood to my feet. Ingram sat on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Shun, this will all end well" She promised me.

* * *

We walked to the main room where Mira, Baron and Ace waited for me with unhappy looks on there faces.

I had walked in my head down and confident look to my face. I nodded to them as I approached to let them know I was listening.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Ace practically yelled at me tossing his hands in the air.

"Bringing a stranger into the resistance, What if she is Vexos?" Mira asked calmer than my other comrade.

"I highly dought she is with Vexos," Dan agreed with what I was thinking but none of the less I placed my hand up to silence him. I nodded to Mira to tell her to continue with her assumptions.

"What if she is a spy Shun? This could be a decoy to get information out of us" Mira pointed out to me. I kept silent with my eyes closed listening to all of their complaints.

"What if she is after our Bakugan?" Ace gave as a problem. Dan gasped probably out of shock or stupidity. He hadn't even thought of that issue. I snapped open my eyes and glared at Ace

"I know for a fact that she is not after them" I said to him with a serous look .

"How do you know?" Dan asked now worried because it might involve the Bakugan.

"Skyress" I simply answered closing my eyes again.

"You still crying about that, get over it," Ace insulted leaning himself against some shelf. I just opened my eyes and glared at him.

"I am saying that she has Skyress, She is her bakugan" I re explained myself.

"How is that possible I thought she left for good?" Dan asked knowing my story about the last time I had saw Skyress.

"I don't know, but I do know Skyress and she would never align herself the very people that took her freedom" I defended glaring back at Ace.

"I have to agree with Shun on this one, Skyress would never be caught with a Vexos' Baron agreed with me.

"Okay so she is not after the bakugan, and she not Vexos but that doesn't answer the question of what do they want with her. You said that she was running from them and you took on Lync?" Mira asked to reassure she had the right information.

"Not just me she battled along side to, and she did a hell of a job for someone who could barley stand. I bet she will be a big help to the resistance if we gave her a chance, I also think she would be willing to join without hesitation" I assured them.

'If we do that , we are going to need more information on her, Shun you will be in charge of that," Mira said turning to me with a sly smile. I nodded knowing that this would involve me questioning her like crazy.

"Hay wait why dose he get to do that!" Dan questioned with jealousy.

"He is already a friendly face to her, He is the one that rescued her, therefore she is going to trust him more than the rest of us. The plus side to that is that he also knows Skyress" Mira added. I smiled in triumph and turned to exit.

"And where are you going" Ace asked.

"To see if her fever broke" I simply said closing the door behind me.

* * *

I walked into my room quietly. I pulled up a stool next to her bed and grabbed the cloth from her forehead. I rung it out and re wet it with cool water and placed it back.

I sighed out loud "I feel like a mother taking care of a child and I don't even know your name."

"Oh Shun that's because you are worried about her" The all knowing voice of Skyress said.

"Skyress, your looking beautiful as always" I completed as I brought her close to my face.

"Thank you Shun, Your looking as young and handsome as you did when I left" She replied to me.

"I have missed you" I admitted with a smile.

"As I did to," She answered calmly. That's when it hit me.

"Skyress, who is she, Why is she here? you have to give me some answers" I asked knowing she had to have some answers for me.

"I'm sorry Shun, I can not give you the answers to that." Skyress said with a disappointed tone.

"Why not?" I asked slightly shocked. Skyress always gave me the answers that I needed.

"Shun I am no longer your bakugan I am hers, there for my loyalty lies with her. I have sworn to her that I wouldn't tell a sole what she has been through and what her purpose is. The answer to your questions lie in her and you will have to earn her trust to get them" Skyress explained with a serious voice.

"That could take some time" I sighed thinking of the wrap I was going to get for it." I don't think it is going to take as long as you think it is," Skyress said with confidence. I sighed at her optimism and looked to the bed for I herd a small rustle of the sheets. I saw the girls eye's flutter open slowly as she rubbed the sleep out with the back of her hand. She went to go sit up but I gently pushed her back down.

"Slow down, you aren't ready for that quite yet,"

"Where am I" She asked looking around the room.

"Some where safe," I simply answered not wanting to give out any information that was un needed at the moment.

Her eye's widened and them looked in my direction "Skyress, is she okay?"

"She is fine" I answered gently grabbing Skyress and placing her next to the girl.

"How did the battle go" She asked her with a smile.

"Oh Aura, we did just fine" Skyress answered her silly question like she used to with me. I had just caught what Skyress had just called the girl.

"Aura, is that your name?" I asked looking down at her.

She nodded once "Aura de Cielo… and you?" She asked throwing my own question back at me.

"Shun Kazami" I answered in one smooth thought. Again she gave me the wide eyes

"The Shun? Her Shun? I never thought I would get to meat you" She said.

"You know me?" I asked kind of surprised by her reaction to my name. That was the reaction I expected when someone said Dan's name not mine.

"Well, Skyress talks quite fondly of you. She is always telling me how much of you she see's in me. man I can't believe I am seeing you right now. I want just to do nothing but talk to you ," She explained with excitement in her voice. Who thought, I have more fans than just Komba and Harpus.

"My life is not that interesting," I sated with a small smirk.

"Not what I here but you telling me is the only way to find out" She said with confidence.

"Slow down, no offence but I don't know you and I can't trust you with my life story yet, so what we are going to do is I am going to ask you questions and each time you give me an answer I will provide you with something as equally interesting about me" I stated coming up wit an interrogation strategy that didn't sound to stupid but to harsh.

"So it's kinda like a game of twenty questions," She said placing a finger on her bottom lip.

"Yeah I guess you could compare it to that except I will be doing most of the questioning," I answered thinking on it for a minute.

"Okay then lest get started" She agreed getting into a sitting position with Skyress on her shoulder.

"You like to get right to the point, I like that," I smirked at her pulling my stool closer to the bed.

"Okay so what do you want to know?' She asked prepared for almost anything to be thrown at her.

"How did you get here?" I asked one of the most important questions seeing as she liked being very blunt about things.

"Sorry can't tell you that," She replied shaking her head."Why not?" I asked staying completely calm with her.

"If you are gonna take precautions with me than why should I not with you? I don't know you any better than you know me so I am not going to go spill all of my privet information ether," She admitted truthfully.

"Aura, how could you say that to a person who has just saved your life?' Skyress asked sounding disappointed by Aura's choice. Me on the other hand quite liked her answer in fact it made me respect her.

"Skyress don't worry about it, I like that answer Aura but this also means that we are just going to have to get to know one another a lot better," I stated adjusting my self in my seat. She smiled and we started on a casual conversation until I got from my seat.

'Where are you going?" Aura asked seeing me get up. I think she thought I was leaving her for good.

"I am going to get you a glass of water. When I found you your body was dehydrated. I am making sure you are okay. I don't want you in any more trouble than you already are in. There for when I come back we will be heading out to sleep" I explained stifling a yawn. I was starting to run low on energy.

"Okay," She immediately agreed with out a hassle.

Coming back with a glass of water and rubbing my sleepy eyes I had noticed she decided to lie back down in the bed.

"Here I am going to leave it by your bed for the night. I will be sleeping in this room as well so if you need anything don't be afraid to wake me," I informed her.

"Okay, umm Shun, can I ask one question of my own?" She asked permissions to speak.

"What is it?" I asked now curious.

"What is the resistance?" She asked. I was shocked I hadn't mentioned anything about the resistance but yet she knew that we existed. At that point I decided it was pointless in keeping it a secret anymore.

" We are a group of brawlers who devote ourselves to keeping New Vestroia safe. The Bakugan are all that matter, that is what the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance dose, " I explained.

"Oh, will I get to meat the rest of then team?" She asked sounding kind of sluggish now.

"Tomorrow, after you can stand on your own again," I answered with a yawn and crawling into my bed.

"Okay, thank you Shun for what you have done for me," The said climbing under her sheets.

"No thanks needed that's what the resistance is here for, saving lives," I answered before falling into a deep sleep.

_Taya-WHOOT CHAPY TWO DONE._

_Shun- So her name is Aura?_

_Taya-Yes Aura our mystery girl is no longer a mystery_

_Shun- yeah at the sake of my ass, Mira and Ace nearly killed me for letting a complete stranger into the resistance._

_Taya- Stop it shun or I will make Ace win a bakugan battle ageist you -smiles-_

_Shun- You wouldn't_

_Taya- Try me_

_Shun -turns away and starts to pout-_

_Taya - -punches fist in air- I win_

_So anyway here is chapter two I am so proud of this story, for the few people who did review this thanks so much I appreciate it a lot, even the smallest of them mean the world cuz it shows me someone is out there reading my stuff So keep reviewing and I will keep writing the next time Aura gets to meat the resistance see You next time. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Taya- Welcome to chapter three!!!!!_

_Shun- Yeah welcome,_

_Taya- Shun you don't sound happy about there being a new chapter, what's the matter?_

_Shun- It's nothing_

_Taya- to hell it's nothing, something is bothering you and I am going to find out. – Holds up rope and pulls out a chair-._

_Shun- You wouldn't? _

_Taya- I would._

_Shun- -darts off out of the room-_

_Taya- SHUN… UGH Dan do the disclaimer for me –runs after Shun-_

_Dan- um okay… She doesn't own Bakugan but the plot and her characters are hers please be respectful._

Chapter3

I woke to the sun shining into my room. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, which never seemed to actually help, I spotted Aura and Skyress standing by the window. I smiled at the sight of such a beautiful friendship forming but then found myself frowning. I thought about the small talk I had with her last night and I knew just from that she was going to be a hard one to break, but I had a feeling Skyress was right. She would come and talk to me when she was ready.

I got from my bed and noticed that Ingram was not present but I didn't worry about it because I had a feeling I knew where she was. I walked to the window and leaned my back against the ceil. For a few minutes there was just silence between us. I knew she knew I was standing there but we just continued to sit there. I was the first to break the silence.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked with my head back and eyes closed.

"Much better, I am not as tired but I am kind of hungry," she admitted with a small grin on her face. I let a smirk slip across my face at the comment.

"Well we will get something to eat in a little bit," I answered her as I opened my eyes to look at her but my attention went towards my door where there was a loud knocking.

"Shun, its Dan I am coming in" He called sounding slightly annoyed. He opened the door and stood there a minute in his pants and tank top on and nothing else. I was surprised he was even wearing that normally he slept with out his shirt. Dan's attention went to Aura who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Well good to see you on your feet," He commented to Aura. I think he was trying to flirt with her and that for some reason didn't rub me the right way.

"Is there something you wanted Dan?" I asked rolling my eyes at him and cutting him off.

"Oh yeah, Ingram found her way into my room again, she was talking to Drago I thought you might want her back," Dan said opening his hands to reveal my small spherical Bakugan. I held out my hands and took Ingram.

"Sorry if I worried you Shun," Ingram apologized.

"No, don't be I kind of figured you were in Dan's room" I answered placing her on my shoulder. I looked up and Dan was still sitting there with his hands in his pockets staring at Aura.

"Was there something else Dan" I asked placing one of my hands on my hip and the other brushed my hair out of the way.

"Yeah I suggest finding something else to eat this morning because Mira insisted on cooking and you know how that one works out," Dan said pulling his hands out of his pocket.

"Who is on dinner duty?" I asked wanting to double check the schedule.

"You are, better be something good when Mira's cooking in the morning," Dan commented.

"It will be, but don't forget my rules" I said with a sneaky smile.

"Oh snap, I hate it when you cook, why do you eat so late?" Dan asked snapping his fingers and then grabbing his stomach.

"Stop your whining, at least it is edible" I said turning to my closet. Dan whimpered a little more and then left my room. I sighed at his child like behaviors when I heard Aura giggling behind me. I turned my head around and smirked.

"Is there something amusing you?" I asked grabbing my clothes and placing them on my arm.

"Yeah, the two of you, you are good friends aren't you?" She said leaning slightly to the right with a smirk gliding across her face.

"Yeah we are," I answered simply.

"I could tell by the way that you were arguing, only true friends can do that," She said with some sadness hidden behind her words. I looked at her for a moment and asked something which that might not have been the brightest of ideas.

"What about you, where are your friends?" After the words came out of my mouth her eyes went dark and lost all joy that they had just held moments ago, a darkness that I was familiar with for some reason. I had realized then that I hit a sore spot that was uncomfortable for her to discuss.

"Sorry I guess I better not ask questions like that so soon" I said quietly.

"I would appreciate that" She whispered even lower than I had spoken. I sighed at the stupidity of the comment I had made and headed for the shower. As I made myself presentable for the day Ingram sat there and talked to me.

"Shun, are you sure you are going to be able to get through to this girl, she seems like the persistent type," Ingram asked out of pure worry for me. I finished brushing my teeth and closed my eyes and answered her.

"Well, Ingram most people aren't like me and I am just as persistent as her. To tell you the truth I am not just interrogating her for the resistance. I can tell when I look in her eyes there is something else bothering her, something dark and hidden, something she is too afraid to talk about and I want to know what that is. I want to be able to help her get past it and if that means getting to know her so she trust me then so be it, I will find something that will make her trust me I have to,' I explained in great detail. Ingram just laughed.

"Sounds to me like someone has a crush," She teased me.

I glared down at her and picked her up in my hands.

"You know I didn't have to save you from the Vexos," I reminded her with a slight smile forming.

'Oh you know you wouldn't let an innocent bakugan suffer, you don't have it in your heart," Ingram said not fearing the threat I had given. Sadly she knew me to well.

I walked out of the bathroom and the first think I looked for was Aura. She had found her way back to the window with Skyress on her shoulder. I walked over to the small night stand and opened the draw that was there and pulled out two strawberry bars. I headed for the window and stood right behind Aura. She didn't say anything to me. I think she was mad me or maybe just scared from the comment I had made earlier.

"You might want to wash up and get ready for the day," I recommended in a low voice. She nodded and looked to her left farther away from me. I felt gilt run through me because it was my fault she was acting like this. I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I am sorry if I hurt you or made you uncomfortable, I promise I won't ask any more questions like that at least for today," I tried to compromise with her. All she did was turn towards the bathroom and close the door behind her. Skyress flew over to my other shoulder and landed there. I turned my head to look at her.

"She is really sensitive," I commented to her.

"Only if you knew the things she has been Shun, then maybe you would understand," Skyress explained with a confident tone in her voice. I looked at her confused by her words.

"Skyress what do you mean?" I asked wanting to know more.

"I am sorry Shun I cannot tell you that," she replied with slight sadness in her voice.

I growled frustrated and sat on my bed waiting for Aura to return. She came out moments later completely clothed but her hair in a messy mass on her head. I tried to hold back my amused smirk but I couldn't.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"Come over here," I said ignoring her question. She obeyed and came over to me.

"Sit down here" I said pushing her gently down in front of the bed. I grabbed the brush I had by my bed and started to run it through her hair. I was surprised at how silky it was I could run my fingers through it without any effort at all. The other feature that I took notice of was the purple streaks that were hidden in her beautiful light brown hair.

"What's with the purple" I asked hopping this was not to personal to talk about.

"I like purple, is that a problem," She asked starting to sound less upset at me.

"No I like purple, in fact I used to wear purple when I was slightly younger" I laughed lightly as I remembered the old outfit I wore.

"Really, so are you gay or something?" She asked.

"What, No, I am completely strait. Just because a guy wears a certain color does not make them gay," I stated kind of through off by the comment.

"Sure they are not, I bet you and Dan have made out before," she teased lightly.

"You're defiantly in a better mood now and no we have not unless you count Dan biting me in the arm when we were younger" I said letting her hair fall and placing the brush back.

"Oh kinky Shun, I didn't know you like it like that, Skyress never told me" She stated turning her head to look at me.

"I think that is a good thing, I would rather my privet information not be flouting around Vestroia. It's bad enough with Preyus" I answered getting to my feet. She smiled at me as she stood as well.

"Now that's better, here I know this isn't much but trust me it is better than Mira's cooking any day," I said handing her the bar I pulled out previously. She gave a light smile.

"Thanks" She said.

"No problem, I will be outside when you are ready come find me" I said walking towards my door. She nodded and I left.

Before I had ventured outside I grabbed my gauntlet and slipped it on. Now I was sitting on the same hill as I was yesterday thinking about all the things that were going on. One in particular was the instructions Mira had given me for today. I was supposed to battle Aura to test her skills, but I was unsure on how well of a test it was going to be. I was not sure if I was ready to face her because of Skyress. She was my original partner, how could I hurt her? She was the whole reason that I was the brawler I was.

"Hay this is what you call practice, you're a lazy brawler?" Aura's voice rang across the hills. I opened my eyes and turned myself around to see her face.

"Since you don't know me you can't make that assumption yet and for the record this was how I was raised. If you become too stressed before a battle or something important than you are more likely to lose focus and fail at you mission," I explained in the terminology that my grandfather would have used. She was going to attempt to fight her case but she dropped it and closed her lips in a tight seal.

"Anyway, I am supposed to be testing you right now so are you ready for a challenge?" I asked raising my gauntlet.

"You bet I am what about you Skyress?" She asked turning to her. Asking Skyress for permission to battle, I did the same thing which is what made me wince, she really was a lot like me. I took Ingram from my shoulder.

"Are you ready for this" I asked holding her up.

"I am always ready Shun," Ingram answered fired up for the battle.

Aura looked up at me at the same time I did to her. She had a gauntlet placed on my arm it looked so right there, I could tell she was a true brawler.

"Gauntlet Strike" we called signifying the start to our battle.

"I'll start this, Gate card set, Skyress stand" She said throwing Skyress smoothly onto the card.

"Ingram stand" I called placing Ingram out. We sat there for a minute neither of us moving. We were taking in the surroundings and waiting for the first move which she made.

"Ability card activate Wind tornado"

I smiled "More ability cards I never heard of"

"Sorry Shun but this is Bakugan" She said with a sadistic smile back at me.

I ground my teeth together at the comment and thought up a quick strategy.

"Ability card activate, Cyclone storm, This card boost my g-power by 100 points, a least now I have a safe guard" I said the last part low enough for only my ears to pick up.

"To bad Shun that ability card that I played early was a defective move, my defense power is stronger than your G-power so I'm still safe" She smirked happy with her move.

"A defective move, you're more strategic than I thought" I reacted to the information she had just given me.

"Why thank you Shun" She said sounding honored by my complement.

"Yeah well don't take it to lightly" I said throwing out another ability card. "Ability card activate, Nullify"

"What!" she exclaimed obviously knowing what the card dose.

"That's right neither of us can use ability cards" I said with a confident stance.

"Well played Shun but you forgot one little detail, my gate card" She said pointing down to it.

"Gate card open, Double Strike, this gate card will double my G-power and decrease yours by 100" She explained.

I blinked a few times in surprise, this wasn't happening. Then everything stopped and the field was closed. Aura pulled Skyress off the field and looked at me.

"Let's forget this, I'm not insulting you right now, but you don't have it in you to take on an old companion yet" She stated with a low voice of disappointment.

I smile at her and felt the muscles in my shoulders relax. I hadn't realized how stressed I had become over one battle. Ingram returned to ball four and floated in front of me for a minute.

"I believe and thank you is in order" Ingram reminded me.

"I know I know" I said brushing her off and placing her back on my shoulder.

I walked over to Aura and nerves instantly took over.

"I appreciate that you recognized my struggle and stopped our battle, not many brawlers would be that honest and humble" I said trying to find the right words to say.

"If that's your version of a thank you it needs some work, but you're welcome. I want a fair fight with you, one were you put your best foot forward" Aura explained with a smile twitching at her lips.

"Who said that wasn't my best foot" I said emphasizing the ending.

"I just know it wasn't, you don't seem like the type of person who would leave themselves wide open like you did with that nullify card" She explained starting to walk back to the base. I thought about it for a minute and she was right I didn't focus on the right thing and that was unlike me.

"Yeah you are right" I said out loud so she could hear me. We walked the way back in silence.

It was about six thirty before I decided to get up and start dinner. Dan was really starting to get on my nerves with his whining. He hadn't eaten breakfast for lunch so he was being annoying about eating. I heard Aura's feet come into the kitchen and turned my attention at her.

"Starting Dinner" She asked placing herself up on the counter top.

"Yeah mine as well, everyone is hungry because we were the only sane one's that had at least something to eat" I sated getting out pots and pans.

"Can I help" She asked innocently.

"I normally cook alone but you're more than welcome to watch," I stated moving onto getting my spices. She nodded and sat there as I continued about my business. About fifteen minutes passed with complete silence. It didn't bother me but Aura was getting rather fidgety about it.

"You know, I didn't say you couldn't talk to me" I said making her a little more at ease. She started to kick her feet and the asked one of the most common questions.

"What are you making?" She asked simply.

"Sesame Chicken and pork fried rice" I answered just as simply.

"Really, that's one of my favorite dishes" She said with a smile.

"Well I had to learn how to make it because it was mine and grandfathers favorite dish" I stated without looking at her.

"Your grandfather, why didn't you make it for your mother?" She asked. I paused for a few minutes at the question. Skyress really hadn't told her much about me.

"That's a story for another time" I said getting back to my cooking.

"Oh" she said holding her arm with sadness in her voice.

The rest of the time making dinner was quiet and it was ready by eight. Dan was ecstatic and so were the rest of the resistance.

"Shun, this looks amazing, thank you" Mira said for she hated even her own cooking.

"It was no big deal, but I will see you guy's tomorrow" I said.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner with us?" Dan asked with curiosity.

"No Aura and are eating in my room, so if you need me you know where I am" I said going in my room.

Aura was sitting in there with two full bowls for dinner. She had already started eating and looked rather pleased with my talent as well.

"This is amazing Shun" She said the same words I heard out in the other room.

"Thanks but really it wasn't all that difficult" I stated. She just smiled at me. For the rest of dinner the two of us found a topic about food to get on and we continued it until Aura yawned. I chuckled at her.

"It's been a long day why don't we get some rest" I suggested.

She didn't even say anything just got from her seat and went into her bed. I laughed again and tucked the sheet over her.

"Good night Aura, because tomorrow I believe you will become a resistance member and your life I have a feeling will become much harder than before." I whispered as I cleaned up our dishes and went to bed myself.

_Taya-OMG I FINISHED IT._

_Shun- -mumble mumble mumble –_

_Taya- Dan take the tape off of Shun's mouth so we can understand him_

_Dan- Sure –takes tape off-_

_Shun- thank you, now what I said was about time we have only been waiting a month._

_Taya- Oh shut it Shun_

_Taya- Okay I know I was really late on the update to this one and I am sorry to my fans for that one but I will tell you why. I recently have gotten a new job and I work a lot of late shifts so I am not getting in until late so I do want to apologize but I promise the story will continue for I like it to much so see you in chapter 4 Bye. _


End file.
